Epizod 48
na Olimpie nadal trwa dramatyczny już finał tej świętej wojny pomiędzy Olimpijskimi a Rzymskimi Bogami Zeus Posejdon Atena Apollo Artemida Hermes:Świt Olimpijski ! Jowisz Mars Neptun Saturn Merkury:Planetis Imperium Roma ! Zeus Posejdon Atena Apollo Artemida Hermes:Aaaaaaaa !! Jowisz:I po co to wam było Mars:Jowiszu chce ich osobiście dobić Olimpijscy Bogowie nie mogą się ruszyć po tych ciosach od Rzymskich Bogów Jowisz:Marsie ty jeden nie jesteś spytaj się Mars:Neptunie Saturnie Merkury czy wy Neptun Saturn Merkury:Marsie czyn swą powiność Mars:Ostatne słowa ! Olimpijczycy ! Zeus Posejdon Atena Apollo Artemida Hermes:Czy to już nas koniec Mars by już do końca dobić Olimpijczyków którzy zostali na górze Olimp Mars:No to gińcie nagle Zeus Posejdon Atena Apollo Artemida Hermes:Udało się nie zgineliśmy ułłłłł Mars:Kto śmaił czy to wy Neptun Merkury Saturn Jowisz Neptun Saturn Merkury:Nie Marsie Mars:Kowiszu co się dzieje he Jowisz:Hymm mówcie kto już Zeus Posejdon Atena Apollo Artemida Hermes:Nigdy Jowiszu nic ci nie powiemy Mars:No to gincie ! nagle nad Olimpiem najjaśniejśniejsze światło a z tego światła wybywa się postać ze skrzydłami Jowisz Neptun Saturn Merkury:Co to jest Mars:Cholera co to może być ! Posejdon Zeus Atena Apollo Artemida Hermes:Nike Mars:Że kto jakaś Nike Atena:Nie masz tak się na nią Nike:Dość tego już ! Jowisz Neptun Saturn Merkury Mars:Heee Posejdon Zeus Atena Apollo Artemida Hermes:Nike Nike:Przez te całe święte wojny nie tylko niszczymy nasz świat lecz równocześnie śmiertelników i jak mają nas szanować skoro my nawzajem się unicestwiamy Posejdon Zeus Atena Apollo Artemida Hermes:Nike przepraszamy Jowisz Neptun Saturn Merkury:My też Nike przepraszamy Nike:Po co wszczynać nową niepoczebną świętą wojne jaki mamy sens co osiągnęcie Posejdon Zeus Atena Apollo Artemida Hermes:Nic Nike Jowisz Neptun Saturn Merkury:To jest choć dużo racji co mówi Nike Nike:Mam nadzieje że się opamiętacie myślicie że o to chodziło Matce Ziemi Jowisz Neptun Saturn Merkury:Nie Posejdon Zeus Atena Apollo Artemida Hermes:Nie Mars:Co wy daliście się podejść ich rodaczki Jowisz Neptun Saturn Merkury:Ależ Marsie Mars:Wy Olimpijczycy macie na tychmiast przeprosić i błagać o litość przed oblicze Gai ! Posejdon Zeus Atena Apollo Artemida Hermes:Tylko przy obecności samej Matki Ziemi a nie przy tobie Marsie ! Mars:Ognisty piorun czerwonej palnety Marsa ! Posejdon Zeus Atena Apollo Artemida Hermes:Świt Olimpijski '' Mars zniszczył wspólny cios Olimpijczyków i połorzył ich na łopatki Nike:Dość ! tego ! Marsie ! Mars:Cha hahahaha a co ty mnie poszczymasz żałosne Jowisz Neptun Saturn Merkury:Marsie Mars:Wy czymajcie ich ja zajme się Nike ''Ognisty piorun czerwonej planety Marsa ! Nike:I cavarellos dello zodiaco ''!'' Mars:Co !! AAaaaaaaaa !!! Olimp już jest cały w płomieniach Hermes:Wynośmy się ztąd ! Zeus:Mój pałac olimpijski jest w płomieniach Posejdon:Zeusie chodzć już Jowisz Neptun Saturn Merkury:Olimp wstoji w ogniu Olimpijczycy opuśili szybko płonący Olimp pacząc jak upada ich imperium Olimpijskie Mars:Olimp jest już nasz pokonaliśmy Olimpijczyków ! hahahahaha Nike postaje z płoniemi Mars:Co jakim cudem ty jeszcze Nike:''Ave Nike '' Mars:AAAaaaaaaaaaa !!! Nike:Matko Ziemio i Naturo prosze ocalcie ten świat gdzieś w kosmosie gdzie wszystkie galaktyki we wszechświecie tam jest są Protogenoi a z nimi Natura Natura:Gaja ktoś nas prosi Gaja:Słysze Nyx:Gajo to przecież jedno ze stwoich wnucząt Gaja:Owszem widze i słysze Ananke Nyx:A więc Natura:Ja Nice pomoge Gaja:A ja musze na nowo by się za zieloniło Natura i Gaja usłyszaszy prośbe od Nike swą mocą ugasiły płomienie w Olimpie Nike:Dzięki wam o wielkie boginie wszechświata Jowisz Neptun Saturn Merkury:A to ty masz łasnke od samej Gai i Natury Nike Nike:A wy pilnujcie Marsa by nic już złego nie czynił Jowisz:Dobrze tak nietypowy sposób zakończyła się swięta wojna pomiędzy bogami rzymskimi a Olimpijskimi